


Is This It Then?

by thatsformetoknow



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Happy Ending, M/M, Make up sex, Outed, Rough Sex, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Haru are fighting and they don't even know what about anymore but they're both too stubborn to give in. Not too stubborn for make-up sex though. Or not so 'make-up' sex...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This It Then?

Rin glances over at Haru from across the Samezuka pool during joint practice and he clenches his jaw; he and Haru have barely spoken in over a week now and he's at his breaking point, he can't deal with the silence anymore- it's deafening him.

Nitori is talking to him but he isn't listening, his gaze is locked on Haru and Haru is point blankly ignoring him now.

He strides over to Hadu and Haru turns away. Rin grabs his shoulder and harshly turns him so they're facing each other, breathing heavily.

'Why won't you talk to me, damn it?!' He shouts, attracting the attention of everyone from both teams

'There's nothing to say.' Haru replies offhandedly.

'Nothing to say? What the hell is that supposed to mean?' Rin's eyes narrow at how seemingly unaffected Haru is, even if he does know better.

'It means that I have nothing to say to you, Rin.' Haru replies, locking their gazes once again.

'Then why don't you just end this?' He snarls, not realising how loud his voice is raised or he fact that everyone is watching the two argue.

'Me? Why don't you do it? You a coward or something?' Haru replies, voice raising slightly.

'Is that what you want?' Rin asks, his breathing uneven as he glowers at Haru.

'It seems you sure as hell do!' Haru replies, ignoring the whispers from the others, turning around ready to walk away.

'It that it then? Is it over?' Rin grabs his wrist before he can go anywhere.

'It's not over until you say it is, Rin.' Haru replies, snatching his wrist out of Rin's grip and getting away from him as quickly as he can, diving into the pool.

Rin is left standing alone and glances around, noticing how everyone is frozen to the spot watching him.

'What the hell are you staring at?' He snarls and storms out.

'What exactly just happened?' He hears Nagisa whisper to one of the other Iwatobi's but he doesn't spare them a glance as he leaves.

He knows he'll have to do something, though he said it, he doesn't want to end things with Haru. He loves him.

He grits his teeth at this thought because right now Haru is driving him up the fucking wall. But he _does_ love him.

So that's how he finds himself at Haru's front door. He knocks but he knows that's useless.

'Haru for God's sake.' Rin shouts and goes to open the back door. 'You need to start locking your stupid doors.' He opens it easily and goes to find Haru sitting in the bath tub.

Not even relaxing how he usually does, just sitting, his head hanging over his body, fists clenched and shaky breaths escaping his lips.

'Is this it then?' He asked, looking up and Rin can tell that he's been crying and he feels bad. Really bad.

Of course, he's been bawling his eyes out at night but that's besides the point- he and Haru are completely different.

Rin sighs and walks over to the bath, extending a hand to Haru. He doesn't immediately take it, but let's Rin help him out of the bath.

'I don't know, do you want it to be?' Rin asks and he doesn't mean for it to come out like that, honestly, but he just can't help his guard going back up and he hates it.

Haru looks away. 'You know I don't.'

'Do I? Because from the way you've been acting, I'd say you do.'

'The way _I've_ been acting?' Haru replies, immediately on the defence again.

'You've been acting like a bratty child.'

'You could say the same for yourself.' Haru replies, pointedly not looking at Rin.

'Look at me when I'm talking to you, damn it!'

'Make me!'

Rin grabs Haru's chin and forcefully makes Haru look towards him.

'Happy?' Haru spits out.

'Shut up!'

'Make me!' He repeats and Rin glares before crashing their lips together, sick of fighting and desperately wanting Haru to shut the fuck up.

Haru's arms immediately wrap around Rin's neck and the kiss is hungry and needy. Rin steps forward, pushing Haru back until his back hits the tiled wall and kisses harshly down his neck, biting with his sharp teeth at Haru's skin, making him gasp sharply.

His hands tug at Haru's swim shorts and pull them down swiftly, throwing them aside and he smirks into Haru's skin as he feels Haru's fingers at his shirt and he pulls away and rips his shirt over his head.

Grabbing a tight hold of Haru's wrist, he drags him out of the bathroom and towards Haru's bedroom, slamming the door behind them and pushing Haru down onto the bed, taking his own trousers off and glaring at Haru.

'Is this really what it's come to?' Haru says flatly, then drags Rin's bottom lip between his teeth.

'Shut the hell up, I don't need your sarcastic remarks.' Rin snarls and kisses him roughly back, his hand grabbing hold of Haru's hard cock and pumping it quickly.

Haru moans into the kiss and reaches across for the lube he keeps in his bedside drawer (though generally used in more friendly, loving circumstances) and shoves it into Rin's hand.

'Don't waste my time with the foreplay crap, I want you now.'

Rin purses his lips but obliges, irked by Haru's tone and shoves two lubed fingers into Haru, then adding a third after barely three thrusts.

'Rin-' Haru starts and Rin glares back.

'I know, shut it.' He slides his fingers out and quickly lines his cock up at Haru's entrance, swiftly thrusts in, groaning as Haru rakes his finger nails down Rin's back, no doubt leaving angry red marks in their wake.

'Fuck.' Rin breathes, thrusting in and out, still at a slow pace.

'You better fuck me faster, Rin.' Haru growls, wrapping his legs up around Rin's waist and cries out as Rin immediately hits his prostate hard with the change of angle.

Haru's hand is at his own cock, spreading precum down his shaft and Rin slaps his hand away.

'You fucking little slut.' He spits at him, replacing Haru's hand with his own and roughly pumping Haru's cock as he thrusts into him.

'Rin I swear to God, I need...' Haru moans out, a hand in Rin's hair pulling his lips to Haru's roughly.

'What? You need what?' Rin chokes out in between groans.

'You to fucking fuck me harder!' Haru gasps, scrunching his eyes closed as Rin hits his prostate.

'Jesus Haru...' Rin breathes, knowing that they're both close and trying not to let his exhaustion slow his pace.

With a loud cry, Haru cums, hot sticky cum shooting out of his cock and onto his stomach and Rin's hand and Rin spills into Haru as he feels his walls clenching around him and he slows his pace as they ride out their orgasms.

Rin pulls out of Hadu and collapses on the bed next to him. They're both breathing shakily and heavily and Rin rolls over to stare at the ceiling.

'I never knew you could swear so much.' Rin says with a half hearted laugh and Haru glares at him; they were usually pretty vanilla. 'Or that you were such a slut.'

'I'm not and you know it.'

'Relax, I'm just kidding. But we should have make up sex more often if that's what it's like.'

'Is that what that was? And now everything goes back to normal?'

'I don't know.' Rin replies honestly.

'Well that makes no sense whatsoever. Why would a stupid bit of sex fix things?' Haru says flatly and turns away from Rin, pulling the duvet over himself.

'Well maybe if you weren't so damn stubborn.' Rin says with a sigh, scooting over as far away from Haru he can.

'Oh, I'm the stubborn one? Tell that to yourself.'

'Just go to sleep.'

'Don't tell me what to do!'

'Forget it!'

'Fine!'

The next thing either of them are aware of is the bedroom door opening and three faces popping around it (presumably to check on Haru after the fight) and jaws all dropping at the sight of at least half naked Rin and Haru in bed together, as far away as physically possible without falling out of bed.

'What?!' Nagisa almost shrieks in surprise.

'Wasn't it obvious from their earlier conversation?' Rei says back to him and they quickly close the door.

'Get your clothes on.' Haru says and gets out of bed, pulling some clothes out of the drawer,

'Already on it.' Rin snaps back, getting his clothes up, but finding they're still damp from when Haru was in the bath so he carelessly pulls one of Haru's drawers open and puts on some of his clothes.

'Do you mind?'

'Not at all.' Rin replies with a sarcastic smile and walks out of the room and going downstairs to where Makoto, Nagisa and Rei are waiting for them.

'I can't believe you guys never told us!' Nagisa whines as they enter the room.a

'Get over it.' Rin says shortly.

'There's nothing to tell, anyway.'

Rin glares at Haru who scowls back.

'You two are fighting?'

'Obviously they are, Nagisa!'

'Whatever. Can you all just leave?' Haru asks, going into the kitchen and getting some mackerel out.

'You can't run away from your problems forever Haruka.' Rin calls after him.

'Oh yeah? Watch me.' He replies, tying his apron and turning to glare at Rin who promptly sits back down. 'Oh for God's sakes.' Haru says softly, turning the stove on.

'Why are you guys fighting in the first place?' Nagisa asks and receives reprimanding looks from both Rei and Makoto. 'What? I'm just trying to help!'

'I think we have to let them sort this out for themselves.' Makoto says gently, laying a hand on Nagisa's shoulder.

'No way! They're both too stubborn to ever give in! They'll be fighting forever and then they'll break up!' He wails, obviously distressed by the thought even though he hadn't k own until ten minutes ago.

Haru visibly tenses at this and turns around. 'Would you all just get out?' He snaps and then sighs. 'Please leave.' He says more softly.

The three of them stand up and within moments they're gone, barely uttering good byes for fear of Haru getting angry again.

'You too.' He says to Rin.

'No.'

'No? This is my house and I said get out.' To anyone else, it would have seemed nonchalantly that Haru says this, but Rin knows better and he can hear the agitated undertone.

'I'm not going to keep fighting with you like this, Haru. Nagisa is right. Either we sort this out now or I will walk out of that door and never walk back though it.'

'Do what you want, see if I care.' Haru shrugs, going back to the stove to cook the fish.

'For fucks sake Haru! Why don't you get it? I don't _want_ to leave, I don't _want_ to break up with you! I _want_ you to let me fucking love you!'

'No one's stopping you from loving me.'

Rin groans and walks over to Haru. 'Haru...' He says softly, turning the stove off and taking Haru's hands in his own. 'Please stop making this so difficult.'

'I'm not doing any-'

'Stop. I'd apologise in a heart beat if I even knew what we were fighting about anymore. I know that your pride is getting in the way here and - don't look at me like that - mine is too. I'm sorry, Haru. I love you. Please let's stop fighting.' Rin says pleadingly, eyes filling with tears that quickly stream down his face.

'Don't cry, Rin.' Haru says, his voice gentle.

'How can I not? I'm such a goddamn baby-' He doesn't even try to stop the tears as they flow, his eyes locked on Haru's.

'Please... Stop...' Haru says, his bottom lip trembling. 'You'll make me-' He starts but his vision goes blurry and the tears are spilling down his face too.

Then Rin's arms are around him and he's leaning into the embrace, clinging onto the shirt of his which Rin is wearing and trying to incoherently apologise.

'Rin- I'm so- I- sorry- I can't- I- love-' He stumbles over his words, though they're. Muffled by his shirt and Rin is soothingly rubbing Haru's back though his own tears show no sign of stopping either.

'Let's go back to bed.' Rin says gently, but either Haru doesnt hear him or doesn't want to move because he just clings onto Rin and cries softly into him.

Rin puts an arm under Haru's legs and scoops him up into his arms, carrying him all the way to the bedroom and laying him down on the bed.

'Don't leave me.' Haru chokes out, feeling the warmth of Rin's body gone.

'I could never.' Rin assures him with a soft smile, wiping his face dry and getting into bed next to Haru, drying his face and peppering little kisses over it though this only makes Haru cry harder.

'You don't cry often, but when you do...' Rin attempts to lighten the mood but silences himself, instead wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and stroking his hair gently.

'I'm sorry.' Haru sniffs, snuggling into Rin.

'For what?'

'Everything.'

'Me too, Haru, me too.' He replies softly with a kiss to Haru's forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best to remain a little in character bc we both know how stubborn the boys are and how defensive Haru gets in arguments and tends to run away and I think if he wasn't allowed to escape that environment and it was under these circumstances with someone he loves and apologising and crying he would probably just break down
> 
> this is a scene thing from a long chapter fic I'll probably not get around to writing
> 
> i need to write some RinHaru fluff tho, for an otp all I do is angst and smut
> 
>  
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated


End file.
